The American
by mikeyrobbie
Summary: 13 year old Bobby Steinhart is an orphan. Having recently lost his father, Bobby finds himself transplanted to the United Kingdom to live with his half brother. Everything isn't as it seems though. When he finds out he's a wizard, things take an interesting turn. Starting at a new school isn't easy either. Follow Bobby as he adjusts to his new life in the wizarding world.
1. An Unexpected Surprise

They said I was going to London; London of all places. I knew that was the capital of the United Kingdom. My name is Robert Bruce Steinhart. Everyone just calls me Bobby though. I'm thirteen and a half years old, but I'll be fourteen in October. For most of my life, I lived with my father. I never knew my mother and until his death, my dad refused to tell me anything about her.

My dad was always kind and caring towards me, yet he seemed troubled by something. It usually had something to do with me. I guess you could say I am a, "lucky," kid. I'm also different from most of my peers. I don't really have any friends. Why? I'm, "on the Spectrum," as my dad used to call it.

You can tell when I talk, I usually speak with a robotic sounding voice. I almost never make eye contact with anyone when I do talk. I like to flap my hands as a way to stim. I'm not very social, so I never really made any friends at school back home in the states. You might be wondering at this point how I could be a, "lucky kid."

Well whenever there's been trouble in my life, something strange usually happens that works in my favor. Like last year in 7th grade, Billy Compton tried to shove me into my locker at school. The more he tried to push me into the locker, the smaller and smaller the inside of the locker became. Finally, he settled on trying to punch me out, but ended up with a couple broken metacarpals instead. I came out of this ordeal completely unharmed.

My luck seemed to run out though these last few months. Dad got very sick. He had end stage pancreatic cancer apparently. He had some kind of surgery that involved the removal of his pancreas. Shortly after that he got sicker, and the doctors sent him home to hospice. Dad died just a couple days ago. Shortly after the funeral, I was met by two government officials. One of them said they were from an agency called MCUSA, and the second one said he was from the MoM.

They said they were going to take me to relatives who would care for me. I thought I was going to be placed into foster care. Dad grew up in a broken home, and didn't have contact with his relatives. I wasn't sure who they meant. Could it be my mom's family?

All I remember was that I was asked to hold the hand of the man from MoM. He had a strange English accent. Suddenly, I felt myself being warped and twisted away from the church I had been standing in. Everything went by so quickly, finally when we emerged we were no longer in Kutztown, Pennsylvania but on a bustling street in a city somewhere, which I would later assume was London.

The man from the MoM was looking cheerfully at me, "All right, mate?"

"I think I'm going to be sick!" I exclaimed as I held my stomach with my hands.

"Don't get sick on me now, Bobby. We're about to meet your relatives."

The man took my hand again and led me into what at first looked like a broken old shop. Yet I suddenly saw a rusted iron cauldron hanging down from an elaborate metal sign. When we entered the building, it was clear to me that it was some kind of bar or pub as the English called it. Yet, it was unlike anything I had ever seen before. There were no electric lights, just candles and people who were dressed in clothing that made them look several centuries out of place.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron, Bobby!" the man exclaimed.

"I feel like I'm going to puke," my stomach was churning from whatever that wizard did to me that got us to London.

"Er… Hannah, can we get something for the boy here? He's about to be throwing up any bloody moment now."

"Oh Miles, it's good to see you again. Certainly, what the boy needs is some chocolate."

The lady who had been talking to Miles brought me a bowl full of chocolate from behind the bar. Miles took a rather large piece from the bowl and broke it into two, "Here eat all of this, Bobby, and take a seat."

Hannah pulled out a chair from an empty table and offered it to me. I took the chocolate reluctantly and sat down. At first I just nibbled on it, but when Miles gave me a concerned look, I took a large bite of it. I saw Hannah go over to Miles, and whisper something, but I couldn't hear what.

"So I take it your mission was a success?"

"Oh yes quite so. We found him alright," Miles looked at me for several seconds, "His father had taken him back to the United States and raised him as a muggle. His dad only died a few day ago. MCUSA knew the dad was a squib, and sent an auror to check if his son was magical, and he sure is. They started looking for magical relatives to rehome him with. Well all his relatives are here, in Britain, on his mother's side."

I was feeling slightly better as I finished my first piece of chocolate. I was starting on the second piece when I saw an owl fly into the pub. I thought, _an owl inside a building_? _During the day_?

Miles was looking at me suddenly when the owl dropped a letter in front of me and took off flying again. I was flapping my hand again now that I felt better. It was pretty overwhelming for me to be here, yet there was something strange, and familiar about this place. I picked up the letter on the table. It had a red wax seal on it. When I turned it over I saw something that made my eyes bulge: _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_.

"Miles, you told him right? About who he really is?"

"Well not exactly. I was going to wait for…"

I was so stunned that I repeatedly slammed my hand on the table and stuttered, "I'm a wiz-ard!?"

The pub stopped and became dead quiet. Miles face went white and he rasped, "I should have told him! Bloody hell."

My hands were flapping, stimming was the only thing that was keeping me from having a meltdown.

"What's wrong with him," some of the wizards called out?

Miles quickly shooed them away from me with a warning, "This is Ministry business here, move along now."

Hannah asked, "Miles, the boy. Don't you think he's a little... Well, eccentric?"

"Oh that. It's something muggles call aut-ism," Miles paused in the middle of the word as he was having trouble pronouncing it.

"Aut-ism?"

"I can't say it right, apparently though, it's some kind of social condition. More common in muggles than wizards. Apparently though magical folk born from two squibs can get it, it's why he has it. His mum, and dad were both squibs."

"Ah, Miles!"

I had somewhat calmed down a little and the pub had returned to its usual chatter. Miles was talking to a man who had just walked through the door "Niall, all right? How is Northern Ireland treating you?"

"I'm doing well! At the moment I am actually in Croydon. Listen, the family has talked at length about who will be Bobby's guardian. They've asked me to do it. As you know, his mother passed away some time ago, and being his half brother they've asked me to take him in. I'm the closest living relative he has."

"It's done then. Stop by the ministry office in Diagon Alley and get the paperwork signed. He got his letter today for Hogwarts, a little surprised he is. And um there's the business…"

"Yes I know he's autistic. My Uncle who's a squib has it. It seems to run in the family, just like the squib condition does."

"Well come on mate, let me introduce you to him."

I saw both Miles and the man who I heard was named Niall approaching my table. I quickly stood up clutching my now opened letter, "Bobby, this is Niall. He would be your half brother. When you're not at school, you'll stay with him. He's your guardian now."

"You know right?"

I didn't look right at Niall in the eyes but I quietly replied, "Yes. It seems I'm a wizard."

"Yes you're a wizard Bobby. I realize this must be quite a transition for you, mate, seeing how your dad just died. School starts in less than a week though. We need to get your supplies found in your letter."

Niall pointed me towards the back of the shop as Miles waved goodbye. Everything was happening so quickly, yet I felt a little excited knowing I had magical abilities that I hadn't known about before. Could that be why I was lucky growing up?

I missed my dad a little, but we had such a complicated relationship that I wasn't in deep mourning. It seems cold to say that, but he hid my mother from me and an entire side of the family. If I was going to this Hogwarts place for sure, I would have to adjust as best I could.


	2. The Lonely Wand

Niall had taken me back to a large wall. Using his wand to tap on a brick, the wall opened up into a bustling street full of wizards and witches doing their shopping. I was amazed at what I saw, "This is Diagon Alley, mate. All your supplies can be found here."

"Niall, how are we going to buy all of these items? I'm broke," my dad had very little money by the time he died.

"That's my job, mate. I'll pay for your supplies. I'm deacon in the CofE and I'm self supporting, my ministry relies on donations. So you might not get anything new."

"That's okay. My dad bought a lot of stuff from thrift shops for us. I'm used to it."

"I appreciate you understanding that. It's not easy being a wizard and clergy, all of us have to be self-supporting. The Ministry won't pay us the stipends that the muggle clergy get."

"That stinks. Where are we going first?"

"The Junk Shop."

"The Junk Shop? Why?"

"To get you a wand. They sell a lot of broken wands there. Sometimes though they have whole wands which are only damaged but can still safely cast spells. If not we'll go Ollivander's. That's where my mum and I got my wand from. We have a lot to buy though, and I'd like to find some savings if we can."

I looked back as we passed the shop called Ollivander's. A very elderly man was outside the shop straightening a sign when our eyes met. He quickly stepped down from the stool he was on and started walking in the distance behind us. I wasn't why he was following us so suddenly, but I quickly turned back around and tried to ignore him.

"What's the difference?"

"Wands at Ollivander's are seven galleons. You can get a piece of a wand from the junk shop for less than one gallon. If you're lucky, you can find a whole one."

"What's a galleon?"

"Wizarding currency, see?"

Niall showed me a shiny gold coin. The "Junk Shop" became apparent to me as we arrived on the south side of the alley. When we walked into the shop, we were greeted with unaligned scales hanging from walls, old books sitting on dusty shelves, and several bins full of broken pieces of wood.

Niall brought me over to two of the bins sitting on an old table, "Start looking through that bin. I'll look through this one. You'll want to try to find a wand that is mostly intact. It's easy to tell which ones are broken and one that's intact."

I looked at the bin, there were at least a dozen pieces of broken wands sitting on the top. I used my hands to start digging through the bin. After several minutes of digging, I was about to give up when I saw it. At the very bottom of the bin., there was an exposed handle of a wand. Carefully I moved the other wand pieces out of the way and removed it. The wand was a little over 11 inches long. It was also surprisingly crooked in the middle.

The handle was thicker than the rest of the wand. At the end of the handle were two cylindrical knobs carved into the wood. The wand had a couple small chips on it where part of the wood on the handle had been cut away leaving the inside of the wand exposed. I thought it was in relatively good condition for something being sold in a junk shop.

Niall looked up at me. I gripped the wand in right hand and felt a warm heat rush through me. Light began to emerge from the end of the wand and sparks flew. Suddenly everyone in the shop was looking at us.

Niall smiled at me, "That's great Bobby! The wand just chose you! That was really ace, mate."

I flapped my free hand in amazement at what had just happened. When we took the wand up to clerk he was amazed, "That's the first time I've seen someone bond with a wand in here."

"How much?"

"It's a whole wand, er but it appears to be damaged."

I saw the man pull out a thick book of prices out onto the counter "See mate, if it was just an ordinary broken wand or even a damaged whole one it'd be a galleon. This wand has chosen him though, I'm not sure what I'm allowed to charge for it."

"I'll be the determiner of that, Mr. Milton."

I turned around to see the old man who had been at the wand shop who had been following us, "Mr. Ollivander, what a surprise."

"Geoffrey Milton, 13 inches, pine and a dragon heartstring. If I remember it was quite a firm wand. Do you still have it?"

"Yes, yes of course."

"And… Niall Bruce, yes 9 inches, black walnut and a dragon heartstring, slightly bendy. A difficult wand to master no doubt? A man of your occupation is well suited for such a wand though. And who is this young man, I must know your name?"

This man was looking right down at me, he had bright gray eyes that sparkled and they seemed to pearce right through me. I looked in between his eyes at his nose and said, "My name is Robert Bruce Steinhart."

"Ah, you're an American then? There are several fine wandmakers in the States."

"Yes I am. Or at least I was."

"Bobby is my half brother, Mr. Ollivander. He just lost his father. It was decided by MACUSA and the Ministry that he would come here to live with me. I will be his guardian."

"So sorry for your loss. It is curious though, that this wand would choose you. I remember selling it to an unusually shy, but friendly wizard almost eight decades ago, he wouldn't even look me in the eyes. Yet, he worked hard and used it to go on and do some incredibly honorable and kind things. It's 11, and quarter inches long, made of pear wood, and has a dragon heartstring core. A powerful combination for someone so similar to its previous owner. I sense that you are a kind, and quiet young man, much like its previous owner. This wand will last you for a lifetime. Unfortunately, it appears to have been damaged, which is why it is here in this shop," Mr. Ollivander looked sadly over at the bins full of broken wands.

Niall looked at Ollivander, "How much?"

"Ministry regulations allow it to be sold for three galleons."

Mr. Ollivander placed a hand on my shoulder, "I am glad I got to meet you, Robert. It is not everyday I meet a kind, and quiet wizard who has the potential to do great things. I can see that you will do such things, just like this wand's previous owner," then suddenly he turned and left the shop.

I was in shock, I was meeting more people today than I had met in my entire life. It was a lot to take in. I kept stimming though, and as long as I could keep doing it, I thought I would be able to make it through the day.

I saw Niall hand the clerk two gold coins. He appeared to be counting out a bunch of silver coins on the counter. Finally he handed me a bag, "Put your wand in here for safekeeping."

As we were leaving the shop, Niall pointed to another store, "Second Hand Robes. We can get your school robes there for a good price."

When we entered the store, a short elderly witch approached us. She wore old musty emerald robes that looked to be from the 19th century, "Robes for Hogwarts m'dears?"

"Yes please, this is my brother's first time going."

"This way dear. We shall measure and fit you for the robes you need."

The lady led me to a stool in front of old an old mirror "Step up."

When I took my place the witch pulled out a measuring tape. I couldn't help but notice that the tape was measuring me automatically without the witch holding it, "Hm, m'dear, you are much taller than most first years aren't you?"

"I'm nearly fourteen."

"No matter. Longer robes will do."

Suddenly I felt a robe being hoisted over my head. "M'boy these robes are gently used. Normally worn by sixth or seventh years."

I hate being tall. When I was finished with my robies, Niall looked at my list "Two down. We're making excellent progress, mate."

By the time we were done shopping, I was exhausted. Being whisked away to London, and thrown headfirst into the wizarding world was a big shock and transition for me. I still had no friends and knew very little about my mom's side of the family.


	3. Platform What?

"Platform 9, and three quarters."

"Platform what?"

I was shocked at what Niall had just told me. Somehow, there was supposed to be a Platform 9 and ¾ at King's Cross Station in London. He said there was a train that would take me to school. Of course, I had just witnessed and seen many incredible magical things already. Niall just smiled at me and said, "Wait and see, mate."

I was already super stressed out to begin with. One of the issues I had with London was that everything was small, and crowded. Millions of people lived in this city, and everything was squished together. Space was at a premium. There were some places I didn't even bother going to because I would have been easily overwhelmed by the amount of people.

Niall helped me pack all my stuff into a trunk that he said was his father's. Literally, you could walk into the trunk, and pull yourself completely inside it. I didn't ask how it was physically possible, but I assume magic gets around the laws of physics somehow.

We left for King's Cross in a "muggle," taxi cab, as Niall referred to it. I tried to ask him what a muggle was on our way, but he elbowed me lightly as I said it. I'm not too good at understanding non-verbal cues, so I asked him again, and he whispered, "Not now," and silently pointed at the driver.

I still didn't get it, but it was clear he didn't want to discuss it while we were in the cab with the driver. I sat in silence for the rest of the drive. When we stopped outside of the station, the driver helped us unload my trunk and suitcase. After Niall paid the driver, he quietly said to me, "Muggles are what we call non-magical people, mate. In America they are called, no-maj."

"So my dad was a muggle? Then why am I a wizard?"

Niall hoisted my trunk on luggage cart, and paused, "No your dad, and our mum were squibs. Squibs are non-magical people born to witches, and wizards. Oftentimes, the magic reappears in their children or the descendents of squibs who intermarry with muggles."

I still didn't have all my answers as we entered the station, I decided to let it drop. Niall was talking again, "I received an owl from the headmistress of Hogwarts a few days ago, Professor McGonagall. They are sending a professor to meet with you on the train."

I wasn't exactly surprised. I didn't look at Niall, or say anything in response. I just flapped my hand instead. Niall was suddenly looking at me, "Bobby? What's wrong?"

His use of my name surprised me. I was so used to him always calling me mate. I was quiet for a moment but then said, "Why is it whenever I go to school, I always have a bunch of people following me around."

"Following you around?"

"Yes, at my old school I had a bunch of TSS workers follow me wherever I went. It was so annoying and embarrassing."

"Bobby, the professor isn't going to be following you around everywhere you go, heavens no. If there's one thing we Brits value, muggle, and wizard alike, it's our privacy. No one is going to be following you around at school. He's meeting with you on the train to discuss an SEN plan, mate."

"SEN plan?"

"Yes, you're entitled to special education needs support because of your Aspergers. That's been Ministry policy since Kingsley Shacklebolt took over. Magical children with disabilities are now fully integrated at Hogwarts, just like many of your disabled muggle peers are in their schools. The professor is going to discuss those needs with you, that's all."

When Niall stopped speaking, he pointed to a column, "There, you'll want to run through that pillar there, it will take you right onto the platform. I wish I could go with you, but I'm assisting with mass at the chapel at St. Mungo's Hospital. Here's your ticket, I'll send you an owl with a letter every other week or so. Don't be afraid, Hogwarts is a safe space for people like you. I'm sure you'll meet your first friends there."

Niall put a hand on my shoulder, and smiled. I looked behind us, there was a family with several carts full trunks, and an owl in a cage. Niall nodded, "We're holding them up, mate. Best you be going now, Bobby."

I gulped, and looked at Niall one last time, "It's easier if you run. And here, I filled a bag with some sickles, and knuts, buy yourself a lolly from the trolley. And don't forget your ticket."

I nodded as I showed Niall my ticket, and took the bag of money from him. Taking control of the cart, I started moving forward at a brisk walk, but began to pick up speed as I came closer to the column. Fear seized hold of me just as I was about to the hit the column in between the two platforms. Yet, I was amazed when my surroundings instantly changed.

Emerging from the column, I saw the sign for Platform 9 and ¾. Then I saw the most amazing steam engine I had ever seen. It was a maroon train with the name, _Hogwarts Express_ , on it. The platform was busier than I expected. I wanted to stim so badly because it was so overwhelming, but I needed to steer my cart.

"Bobby Steinhart?"

I heard my name being called. I turned as I saw an adult man with black hair standing before me, "Yes, that's me," I replied shyly.

"Professor Longbottom, at your service. Headmistress McGonagall sent me here to discuss your needs support with you, on the train of course."

Before I could respond to this Professor Longbottom, I saw a tiny creature that looked like a gremlin hauling my bag, and trunk off the luggage cart, "Hey!"

"Oh no worries, Bobby. The elves are just putting your things on the train, let them do their jobs."

The professor led me to the end of a train car, and directed me to step into it, "Hm, we're going to need some privacy."

As we wandered through the train car, Professor Longbottom sighed, "Do you see any open seats?"

I had checked most of the seats, and compartments, "No, most of the compartments are full."

Suddenly, I heard someone behind us stop the professor, "Hello Professor Longbottom, I'm surprised to see you here on the train?"

I turned around, and saw a student who was already wearing his school robes. He had a metallic badge pinned to them, "Why hello, Rupert. Do you know if there are any empty compartments left? I need to have a word with Bobby here about his time at Hogwarts. He's going to be a third year, but he has never done any kind of magic before."

The other boy's name was Rupert, he gave me a friendly nod, and smile, "Hm, we have a large number of first years this term. I don't think you'll find an empty compartment. Though, you're welcome to use the prefect's car."

"Prefect's car it is then. Come along Bobby, we're going to follow Rupert here."

When we got to the very last car, Rupert stopped us, "Professor, I need to talk to Bobby."

"Certainly, Rupert. What's the matter?"

"Bobby, don't be surprised if some of the other prefects make comments when I let you in. We don't normally let non-prefects into this car. Try not to take any of it personally."

I wasn't quite sure what to say in response to this. I hardly knew this man. I was feeling very overwhelmed. I was doing my best not to stim, but I needed it so badly. Rupert opened the door to the car, and ushered us in. Several individuals said hi when they saw Professor Longbottom.

When I came through the door though, the protests began almost immediately, "Rupert, why'd you let him in?"

"Rupert, who is this? He's not a prefect, mate."

"Bloody hell, Rupert. You let one of them in here, and soon the entire train will want to come back here!"

I tried not to look any of them in the eyes, but I knew the entire car was looking at me. I looked ahead, and saw Rupert ushering Professor Longbottom into an empty compartment. I was so overwhelmed by all the negative comments that my heart stopped, and my face went white.

Rupert had clearly heard all of the comments that had just been said. I turned around, and ran out of the compartment. I had to get off the train. I was so overwhelmed. I heard Rupert close behind me, "Bobby, wait. Mate! Hold up!"

Suddenly I felt the train lurch, we were moving. I lost my balance from the lurch, and fell forward. Like so many people with autism, I had coordination issues. My balance, and motor skills were below that of other people who were my age.

I quickly picked myself, up again, and tried to keep moving. When I got to the entrance where I had boarded, I saw the train had already pulled out the station. I was on the verge of a meltdown. When people like me feel too many emotions, or are overwhelmed, a meltdown happens.

I heard Rupert shout something from behind, " _Immobulus_!"

I suddenly froze, I couldn't move anymore. I felt every muscle, and bone in my body lock up. Rupert was suddenly behind me, "I'm really sorry about this, Bobby. It's temporary, I promise."

Rupert wrapped an arm around my shoulder, and moved me to the nearest compartment. He slid open the door, and said, "Clear this compartment, now, prefect business."

The students quickly heeded his warning, and left in a hurry. Rupert sighed, and eased me down into the seat closest to the window. His wand was out, and he muttered something quietly. Moments later I was able to move again. It became clear to me that Rupert had a cast spell on me to keep me from running away, which was a common problem among people with autism.

Rupert shut the door, and sat down opposite from me, "I'm so sorry you had to hear those comments, Bobby. Professor Longbottom only told me that you were autistic just as he entered the compartment in the car. Otherwise, I wouldn't have brought you back to the prefect's car."

I wasn't looking at him, I kept my eyes fixed outside. I had started rocking myself though, it's a stim I do when things get really overwhelming. Rupert was clearly trying to get me to calm down, "Bobby, mate."

I said nothing to him still. Suddenly, he put a hand on my shoulder, "Bobby, look at me, mate."

That got my attention, I looked right at Rupert, "See it's not so bad. I'm not here to hurt you. What the other prefects said back there was insensitive. It's not bloody surprising though, many people let being a prefect get to their heads."

Suddenly the door opened, it was Professor Longbottom, "I have clarified the situation with the other prefects. They won't give you any trouble when we get to Hogwarts, Bobby."

Rupert seemed satisfied, "You see mate, this kind of stuff gets dealt with quickly at Hogwarts."

I quietly muttered, "I guess so."

Professor Longbottom quickly sat down on the opposing seat next to Rupert and began to speak, "Rupert, I'd like you to stay if you don't mind."

"Certainly professor."

"I think we should make proper introductions, Bobby. This is Rupert Hutchinson, he's a prefect for Hufflepuff, one of four Hogwarts houses. He is a sixth year student."

"It's nice to meet you, Bobby," Rupert extended me his hand, and offered a kind, and sympathetic smile.

I slowly extended my own hand, and nodded to him, "I'm Bobby Steinhart."

Rupert seemed to be interested in my accent, "You're from America then?"

"Yes I am. My dad was an American. My mom was British apparently, which is why I'm here."

"Bobby will be joining us with no previous magical experience, Rupert. Neither the Ministry, nor America's Magical Congress track squibs, such as Bobby's father. It was discovered that Bobby was magical when an auror from the Magical Congress was sent to take possession of his father's inherited magical items upon his death. Bobby's only living magical relatives are here in Britain, which is why he is now coming to Hogwarts. Officially, he'll be starting as a third year student, but he's going to have to double up on some subjects, and won't have any electives."

I was amazed at how much Professor Longbottom knew about me. Rupert seemed to be listening intently. Longbottom went on again, "And as you know by now, Bobby is on what muggles call the Autism Spectrum. It's rare in wizards, but magical children born to two squibs have been known to have the condition, such as Bobby, here."

"I'm familiar with it, Professor. I have a cousin who is a muggle, and is autistic, although she is lower functioning. I've just never met a wizard who has it, until now of course."

"Which brings us to your special education needs support, Bobby. By order of the Minister of Magic, disabled witches, and wizards are entitled to be educated alongside their able bodied peers at Hogwarts, and all reasonable efforts must be made to achieve this. That is why I'm meeting with you now, do you understand?"

It seemed very similar to my old IEP meetings that my dad always attended, it seemed reasonable, "Yes, I understand."

"Alright, I am happy to hear that, Bobby. Since you are the first wizard with autism to attend Hogwarts, the Ministry inquired with the muggle Prime Minister's office to request a sample SEN plan for a student with Asperger's Syndrome. We've modified this plan for your situation. In all your subjects at Hogwarts, Professors will be able to make arrangements to provide you with extra help, mostly likely an older student. In potions, you'll be able to work with a single partner instead of a larger group. Regardless of the house you're sorted into, the head boy, and prefects will check up on you periodically. Do you understand everything I've just told you?"

"Yes I do, Professor," it all made sense to me, and was easy to understand.

Rupert looked at the Professor, and then at me, "If you're sorted into Hufflepuff I'll be very excited, mate. We're a great house, and we won the House Cup last year."

Neville smiled, "I think that's everything then. Well, I must be off then. I will see both of you later tonight."

And just like that, Professor Longbottom vanished, "Where did he go?"

"Oh he just apparated. It's how most adult wizards transport."

Apparition, I needed to remember that one. Rupert asked me something, "Is there anything you're specifically worried about, Bobby? Hogwarts is a new school for you after all, mate."

"Will I be bullied?"

"Bullied?"

"Yes, at my old school, I was bullied for being autistic, kids called me names, and stuff."

"Oh, that. No one will bully you for that, mate. Wizards have different prejudices from muggles. For us, it's your blood purity, but it's nothing you need to worry about. It's in the past for the most part."

I was relieved for the most part at what Rupert had just told me. I looked outside at the scenery. It was starting to get dark, which meant we must have been close to the school. It turned out that things didn't look so bad after all. I was ready to start at Hogwarts, and learn how to use magic.


	4. The Talking Hat

When the train arrived at the school, it was very dark outside. Rupert told me that he had rejoin his fellow prefects, but promised to see me again shortly. I managed to find my trunk, and change into my school robes. As soon as I got off the train, I heard a bellowing voice, "Firs' years! Over here if yer a firs' year," I saw a giant man with a great brown beard, and a lantern, who was shouting for first year students to follow him.

I was confused at whether I was supposed to go with them. Although it was my first year at Hogwarts, Professor Longbottom said I was going to be a third year student. I decided to follow the older students instead of going with the first years. I walked some ways with the other students, until we arrived at a long line of carriages. In the darkness overhead, I saw a castle. It was the most amazing sight I had ever seen.

I wasn't surprised when I saw that weren't any horses, or animals pulling the carriages. I just assumed, for the first time, that it was some kind of magic. I quickly boarded a carriage near the front of the line, and tried to keep to myself. Several students who appeared to be older than me boarded. I didn't say anything to them, and kept looking at the surrounding darkness.

Soon we were moving, and I was grateful to finally have some peace, and quiet. It didn't last long though, the boy across from me, who looked to be about sixteen said, "Are you a first year? You aren't wearing anything that indicates your house."

"He's too old to be a first year, Teddy," said another boy who was next to me.

"Um, I'm a third year," I said quietly.

Suddenly the boy next to me, held up a bright lamp to my face, "Yeah that seems about right. He's bloody tall for a third year student."

"You aren't wearing anything that indicates your house though," I suddenly saw this student had a prefect badge on like Rupert did.

"I haven't been selected for one yet. This is my first year at Hogwarts. I'm starting as a third year student though."

"He's an American, Teddy."

"Yeah, I am. My dad died recently, and I was sent to live here in Britain with my half brother."

"Does a third year student who needs to be sorted go with the first years, or with us?"

Teddy shot a glance at his friend before saying, "I'm sorry for your loss. It's too late now. We're almost at the Castle. I'm Teddy Lupin, by the way."

He offered me a small smile, and his hand. I took it, and said, "Bobby Steinhart."

"We'll talk to Professor McGonagall when we get off the carriage, Bobby. Either she'll just have you wait for the first years, or sort you before they arrive. I'm not sure if this has ever happened before, sorting a student who's not a first year."

After a few more moments, the carriages stopped, and students began to get out. I followed my fellow students into the castle. I couldn't even begin to describe the lobby of the castle we as entered through two massive double doors. The students all seemed to know where they were going. I just followed them until I felt something pulling on my leg.

I froze, and went to to brush off whatever was pulling on me, but then I found a very little man with his hand on my knee. He suddenly removed it when he had my attention, "Mr. Steinhart, Headmistress McGonagall asks that you follow me to the staff table. We are going to sort you before the first year students."

Suddenly the little man began walking away, and I quickly followed him to catch up. I saw Teddy, and Rupert entering another room, and Teddy pointed back to me as the little man stopped by the doors, "This is the Great Hall. We will have our start of term banquet here. If you'll follow me, Mr. Steinhart."

And suddenly, the small man was off again. He was fast. I quickly entered the Great Hall to keep up with him. Looking up, I could see a night sky with candles hanging from the ceiling. So many things were going through my mind about this, that I was flapping both hands. I saw the little man again. He was waving me over to a table at the very end of the room. Only adults were sitting there, so I assumed it was for the professors.

As I approached the table, I saw Professor Longbottom, who was waving at me. I didn't make eye contact though, I was too nervous. When I finally reached the table, I saw an elderly witch in emerald robes standing next to a stool which had a covered pointed hat on it. I didn't know what it was, but I brushed aside the thought for a moment.

The little man motioned me towards the witch. She stepped forward, and looked at me. I tried my best to make eye contact, but only succeeded in looking at her forehead. She looked very stern at first, "Mr. Steinhart, welcome to Hogwarts. I trust Professor Flitwick brought you to us in one piece?"

Flitwick, so that was the little man's name. I looked back at him, and he bowed before crawling under the table, and taking his seat. An old portly man pushed a flask of something towards the end of the table from behind, "Minerva, for the boy. He's nervous."

"Ah, yes. Take this before everyone takes their seats. You won't be as nervous."

She handed me the flask. I stopped flapping my hands, and quickly closed my eyes, and chugged the contents. I assumed it was some kind of potion. I felt a warm, calming effect come over me. Suddenly it dawned on me that this witch was none other than Professor McGonagall.

"Better? So you are prepared, we decided to sort you into your house before the first years arrived. Less anxiety that way, don't you think?"

I liked her thinking. I noticed almost all of the students had taken their seats by now. There were still some empty seats at the four long tables spanning the great hall. Professor McGonagall pulled out her wand, and put it near her mouth, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!"

Her voice could be heard throughout the hall, "Before we sort our first years, and begin our start of term feast, I would like to introduce a new student to you all. This is Bobby Steinhart."

She pointed to me, and then a small cheer erupted from the students in the hall, particularly from the table that Rupert, and Teddy were at. The potion seemed to be working, I didn't feel any anxiety. The Professor continued, "Bobby will be joining us as a third year student from the United States. For matters of expediency, we will be sorting him prior to the arrival of the first years. Bobby?"

She removed the hat from the stool, and motioned for me to take a seat. When I sat down I realized that the sorting ceremony had something to do with the hat. I heard McGonagall pull the cover off of it, and within moments, I felt the hat being placed on my head. I soon realized something else, the hat was alive! I could feel it grimacing, and thinking on top of me.

Soon it spoke, " _Hm, interesting_. _Extremely introverted, and shy, but what else is there? Oh yes, quite the work ethic. And there's a desire for friendship, and_ _a willingness to help others in need. Likes to follow the rules. Yes, that'll do. I know where you'll go, Hufflepuff!"_

Soon I heard a roaring cheer from Rupert, and Teddy's table as they all stood up and clapped for me. The hat was removed from my head, and I went to join my new house. Rupert motioned for me to take a seat in between him, and Teddy. When I sat down, both prefects congratulated me with slaps on the back, "Well done, Bobby!" Rupert sang to me.

"Welcome to the house!" Teddy cheered.

Several other Hufflepuff students shook my hand from across the table. McGonagall had put the cover back on the hat, and it was on the stool again. She raised her hands, and said, "Now, we shall move on to sorting our new first year students."

I wasn't quite sure why I had been sorted before they were. I decided to ask Rupert, "Rupert, can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly, anything, mate."

"Why was I sorted before the first years?"

Rupert nodded, "That's a fair question, mate. I didn't know you would be until after we had arrived at Hogwarts. Professor Longbottom pulled me aside, and told me about it. It was his idea, actually. I do think it was for the best considering your situation, don't you?"

"Yes I guess it was."

I watched as a long line of first year students entered the great hall. It all started with the hat singing a song. In the song, the hat sang about all four houses. I soon heard the names of the other three houses: _Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin_. After the song, Professor McGonagall began reading names off of a scroll.

One by one, students came up, and the sorting hat was placed on their heads. The hat would usually think, and utter a few words before calling out a house. Several students had their houses called out almost as soon as the hat was placed on their heads. For one student, it took the hat five minutes to decide on a house. Each time a student's house was called, the corresponding table broke out into a cheer. Finally, when all the students had been assigned to a house, the hat was taken away.

Professor McGonagall stood from her seat, and announced, "Before we have our feast, one announcement that I must make is that the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits to all students. Now, let us all eat! Welcome again to all new students!"

One moment I was looking at an empty plate, and then suddenly, all kinds of food appeared out of nowhere. My jaw dropped, and Rupert laughed, "Magic is awesome, isn't it, Bobby?"

I nodded in amazement as I tried to decide what to eat. I saw a plate full of ham in front me, and I took my fork, and heaped a few pieces on my plate. I hadn't bought anything on the train, so I was very hungry.

Rupert asked me, "So you said you were staying with your half brother, correct?"

"Yes, I am. He's my guardian."

"Does he work for the ministry?"

"The Ministry of Magic, you mean?"

"Yes, sorry, I forgot you are new to our world."

"I'm not sure. He works for the Church of England, he's a transitional deacon I think."

"Ah, that'll be the Ministry then. They run the entire wizarding side of the church. Very few Brits, whether they are muggle, or magical, go to church regularly anymore. It's more of a cultural thing. The Ministry also tends to neglect the church, which means there are fewer wizarding clergy. The Ministry doesn't pay them either. They have to live off donations, and the Christmas tithe."

"Niall, my half brother, mentioned something about that. We had to buy everything second hand, including my wand."

"Don't feel bad about that, mate. There are other students whose parents have to do that as well. You're the first student I've met who has a relative who works for the church though."

As I considered what Rupert had just told me, I realized Niall was in a similar situation as my dad was. My dad was lay minister in the Lutheran Church, and bounced from parish, to parish as an interim minister, struggling to find a steady paycheck.

When I had finished the ham that I put on my plate, I had noticed that desserts had already magically appeared on the table, I suddenly felt very tired. As I yawned, Teddy said to me, "The feast makes everyone tired."

"I see. I'm ready for bed."

After dessert, Professor McGonagall had everyone sing the School Song before dismissing us to our houses. As I started to get up from the table, Rupert tapped me on my shoulder, "Stay up front next to me, Bobby. It's very easy to get lost in the castle, mate."

Rupert began to lead the older students out of the Great Hall with Teddy, and the Head Boy staying behind to guide the first years. We passed down a corridor that led us to the kitchens until Rupert stopped in a dark corner where a pile of barrels were. He looked at me, and said, "The center barrel here in the second row is the entrance to the common room. Tap it with your wand to the rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff, like this."

I saw Rupert tap the barrel, and within in moments an opening appeared, before Rupert climbed in, he warned, "Don't get it wrong, or you'll be in for a nasty surprise."

I followed Rupert through the barrel. I climbed through a passage that took us upwards, until I emerged in a room with bright yellow, and black colors. I noticed almost immediately that the room was filled with a variety of dancing plants like cacti, and ferns. As I climbed out of the passageway, I was met by the warmth of a roaring fire, and a portrait of a woman waving cheerfully at me saying, "Welcome to Hogwarts!"

Rupert smiled as he saw me, and said, "Welcome to the Hufflepuff Common Room, Bobby."

I was really overwhelmed by it all. I felt a certain heaviness in my eyes which Rupert seemed to notice, "Our dormitory is through that door there, mate. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow, get some sleep."

I climbed through the door, and when I emerged, I saw my trunk at the foot of a comfy looking bed. I quickly stripped down to my PJ bottoms, and a t-shirt, and climbed into bed. I tried to stay awake as other students came into the dorm, but I was out almost immediately. My first night at Hogwarts was a major success.


	5. Bobby's First Day

I was still asleep when I felt someone shaking me gently, I opened my eyes. It was Rupert, "Good morning, Bobby. I just wanted to wake you up, and give you your schedule."

I sat up, and pulled down my covers. I noticed there was another student behind Rupert, who looked to be about my own age, "This is Conor O'Callahan, he's a third year student like you are. You have a couple classes together today. He's volunteered to show you around the castle for the first day, just so you can learn to find your own way around."

I shyly offered my hand to him, "Hi. I'm Bobby."

"Hello, Bobby. It's nice to meet you."

"This is your schedule, mate. You'll want to hurry up, and get ready so you don't miss your first class. Many of us are already leaving for breakfast."

I took my schedule, and glanced at it. One of my five classes on Monday was back-to-back with two periods of potions being first, then History of Magic, followed by triple-charms. While many students had a three hour break at 3:30, I had an extra transfiguration class. On Tuesdays, and Thursdays, I had two herbology classes, a defense against the dark arts class, first year potions, and another transfiguration class which was also with the first years.

I frowned, and looked up at Rupert. He seemed to understand my situation, "I know it's a busy schedule for you, Bobby. We've got some extra supports built in just for you, mate. We'll get you caught up with your classmates this year, not to worry."

I watched as Rupert left for breakfast. Conor smiled, and said, "I'll be waiting for you in the common room, Bobby."

I quickly got up, and made my bed. I frowned when I realized there were no bathrooms in the houses. I had to leave the house, and wander the halls until I found the boy's bathroom. By the time I had used it, and was showered, and dressed half an hour had passed. I arrived back to find Conor looking at me, "Ready? Breakfast is almost over, so we'll need to leave soon so we aren't late."

"Yes, I guess so. Where is potions at," Bobby asked as they left the common room?

"Potions is down in the dungeons. We have it with the Ravenclaw."

"What are they like?"

"Ravenclaw, you mean?"

"Yes."

"Well they tend to be smart, and known for their wits. However, Ravenclaws are quite competitive, and have been known to stab others in the back. We are also rivals in Quidditch."

"What's Quidditch?"

"Ah, that's right. Being that you were raised by squibs, you wouldn't know what it is. It's only the biggest sport in the wizarding world. It's a big thing for us wizards, like football is for muggles."

"Football? Like the NFL?"

"No, I believe Americans like yourself call it soccer. It's known as football in Britain."

"Oh soccer. Yeah, I see the connection now."

"Quidditch try outs are actually later this week. You should check it out, mate."

"Oh I don't think so. I've got some balance, and coordination issues."

"Come on! You should at least show up to watch, mate. Rupert is on the team, and is going to be co-captain with Teddy."

"I just don't think I'll have time, Conor. Look at my schedule."

"I know your whole schedule, mate. Rupert had me memorize it. I know you're busy, but when there's a Quidditch match, the entire school shows up. I would hate for you to miss out on the fun, mate. Don't let your condition hold you back."

"He told you about the…" my voice trailed off horsley.

Conor laughed, "The Aspergers? Mate, my older brother has it believe it, or not. It's more common than you think. And he has made a lot of progress at home. I do not think you should let it limit your abilities. We can go to the tryouts together. If you're uncomfortable, we can leave early, but at least we'd get to watch them. It's fun, trust me. If you're still unsure, we can talk to Rupert about it. I am sure he would want you there, mate."

As I pondered what Conor had said to me, I noticed the hallways began to get darker, and the air colder. After several minutes, Conor said, "We're in the dungeons now, mate. Slytherin House also lives down here."

"Who teaches potions?"

"Slughorn. He's really old. The rumor is that this is his last year. The board of governors is sending him into retirement because of his age."

"How is he as a professor?"

"Not bad, especially if he likes you. He has favorites who he showers with attention."

"All Slytherin?"

"No, surprisingly not. He has favorites in all the houses. My advice is if you can get him to like you, you are set for rest of the year. He's been known to give house points liberally to people who are his favorites. Last year we won the house cup largely because Slughorn's favorite student in our house got us the most points."

When we arrived at the classroom, Conor sat next to me at an empty table. Moments later, I saw an elderly professor walk slowly through a side door into the classroom. He was using a cane to steady himself. He was a very large man, but his face was very wrinkled with age. I recognized as him as the professor who had given me the potion the night before when I was sorted into my house.

As he slowly made his way to the lecture podium, our eyes suddenly met each other. Slughorn suddenly smiled at me, "Bobby, is it?"

"Yes that's me," I said shyly.

"I had your grandmother as a student. She was a very, very gifted witch. I expect her grandson is as well."

Suddenly all of my fellow Hufflepuff students were looking at me with excitement. Conor looked especially pleased at Slughorn's comments. I blushed a little bit before muttering a quiet "thank you, Professor."

The rest of class was spent with Slughorn introducing us to third year potions before dividing us up into teams, two hufflepuff, and two Ravenclaws per team, and asking us to gather ingredients for some antidote that cured rare poisons by the next week. Conor introduced me to the two Ravenclaws, two boys named Damian Taylor, and Robbie Miller, "Bobby, this is Damian, and Robbie. Both are in Ravenclaw."

"Hello, Bobby. Are you ready to work on this project? Listen, Damian and I are usually together in potions, and we are always known for our precision, and accuracy. Do you think you can keep up, mate?"

I was surprised by Robbie's directness with me, Conor spoke for me, "How do you suggest we start, Robbie?"

"Hm, why don't we divvy up finding all of the necessary ingredients between the four of us? I'll take a quarter, Damian will take another quarter, and so forth?"

"Well, I mean that sounds fair, but Bobby has had no experience in potions, or magic whatsoever. He's also on the…"

Damian quickly nodded, "We know about his autism. We still need to be on top of this, Conor. How about both of you find the remaining half of the ingredients together? Conor can teach you, Bobby, and by the time next week comes around, we'll have everything we need?"

Robbie looked at me quickly as if expecting an instant answer, "Okay, why not, Conor?" I said quietly.

Damian, and Robbie quickly smirked at us, and proceeded to check off the ingredients they were going to find. When they were done, Conor whispered to me, "They left all the hard to get stuff to us."

"I thought they were competitive? If they are wouldn't they want to get all of those ingredients themselves, to make us look bad?" I was confused.

"They don't think you can do it, Bobby."

"What?" I was somewhat shocked, and hurt by Conor's statement.

Conor noticed almost immediately, and added, "Which is why we're going to prove to both of them that they're bloody wrong about that. I know where we can all get these things, because my dad is a healer."

I felt somewhat better knowing that Conor had some skill with potions. The rest of class was spent with Slughorn lecturing us on the uses of the Antidote to Uncommon Poisons. I still had another period of potions with the second years. Conor promised to come back for me when that period was over.

As Conor was leaving class, Professor Slughorn slowly came up to my table, and handed me a large vial, "Here, Bobby, this potion is the calming draught. It's the same potion I gave to you last night. I think you might find it useful at some point. If you run out, just let me know, and I'll make you some more."

I was surprised at first, but knew if I ever came close to a meltdown, I could use the potion to stop it, "Thank you, Professor Slughorn."

The second year potions class was again with Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, just with younger students though. It was a little easier to understand than the previous one. By the time I got out of class, I was very feeling hungry. When I emerged from the classroom I saw Conor holding some kind of half eaten pie, "Hey, since neither of us ate breakfast, I bought us a pumpkin pasty. I saved the other half for you."

I wasn't about to complain, and I quickly took the rest of the pasty from Conor, "How did your second potions class go?"

"It went well. It's clear that Slughorn likes me though."

"Well that's a good thing, mate. And it might come in handy later on when Robbie, and Damian show their true colors. They are both hyper competitive. The two of them are beaters for their Quidditch Team, and they've been known to take shots at opposing team members if they think it will help them win."

I pondered Conor's warning about Damian, and Robbie. I was a rules oriented kind of guy. Rules provided structure, and stability, all of which I needed to function. It suddenly dawned on me why I was in Hufflepuff then. I had a lot to think about after my first day of class.


	6. Family History

Today was Quidditch tryouts, and I was doing my best not to be found by anyone who recognized me in the house. I skipped class today, and stayed away from the Hufflepuff common room. One of the most stressing things about Hogwarts was that all of the witches, and wizards wanted to get to know me. Many of them had never met someone with Asperger's Syndrome before. This made me something of a novelty to them.

I found one of the few areas I could hide from people was in the kitchens. It was all house elves down there. While most of them seemed annoyed by my presence at first, it all changed when I presented one of them an old sock that I found in my trunk. Suddenly all of the house elves wanted to be around me.

All they did was talk about how nice I was, and how I had given them freedom. I guess this is what gave me away. I was sitting on a sack of potatoes reading my defense against the dark arts class notes when I saw three familiar faces walk into the kitchens. It was Rupert, Teddy, and none other than Conor.

I suddenly saw of the house elves, a particularly grumpy elf named Kreacher pointing at me. I was already packing my books into my backpack when Rupert gave me a sympathetic smile. I was mortified that they had found me. Earlier in the week, Conor had threatened to tell Rupert, and Teddy that I was purposely avoiding the house to miss tryouts.

I quickly slung my backpack over my shoulder, and headed in the opposite direction. I heard Rupert call out to me, "Bobby, wait. Don't leave, mate. No one's going to hurt you."

Teddy frowned, "He's running away from us."

Rupert nodded, "People with autism do that. Teddy, will you summon him back to us please"

"Yes, of course.."

"Excellent, try to not to scare him, but if you can summon him gently, that would be best."

" _Accio_ Bobby."

I thought I had put them behind me when I suddenly felt myself being dragged backwards. I felt very sick at the moment, and overwhelmed. Teddy was dusting off my robes, and seemed satisfied, "That worked out..." he trailed off looking at me.

When Aspies like me get too overwhelmed and can't cope, we have something called a meltdown. This was exactly the position I was in at the moment. Rupert had an arm around my shoulder, and was making an effort to calm me, but it wasn't working. I was already sniffling, and it would get much worse if something didn't change.

Then Conor quickly said looking at me, "Calming draught. Professor Slughorn gave him some as I was leaving class."

Teddy pointed his wand at my backpack, and said, " _Accio_ calming draught."

It flew out of my backpack almost instantaneously. Rupert took the vial, uncorked it, and spoke gently to me, "Shh, come on now Bobby, drink it up."

I was losing control of myself, and my sobs were growing louder. Finally I took hold of it, and gulped it down. Instantly I felt calmer, and my tears began to dry. The soothing effect I felt in the Great Hall was upon me again. Rupert nodded, "What do you say we head back to the common room, Bobby? Sit by the fire, and just take it easy? Try outs aren't for another hour or so."

I nodded reluctantly, "Ok."

Teddy handed me a piece of candy, "Chocolate frog. Eat it; you'll feel better. Be quick about it though, mate, or else it'll escape."

As we started walking, Conor asked, "Um, so what was that? My brother does it a lot too."

I horsely replied "A meltdown," I quickly ate the chocolate I was given, just as it tried to jump away.

Rupert spoke up after me "While it may not make sense to you, or I, Conor. A meltdown is Bobby's way of expressing that he is overwhelmed, and can't cope anymore. It's all good though. We found Bobby."

Suddenly when they emerged from the kitchens, I saw Professor Longbottom looking at us with a deep frown. There was another man with him. He looked to be in his mid-sixties. He was bald, but by his eyebrows, I could tell he once had red hair, "Thank goodness you found him, Rupert. Bobby, whatever were you doing in the kitchens?! We thought you had left the grounds. The headmistress even brought in the Secretary for the Welfare of Underaged Wizards!"

I didn't look at Professor Longbottom at all. Rupert gave the Professor a weak smile, "Bobby is feeling a little overwhelmed at being invited to Quidditch tryouts. Conor said he spotted him leaving the kitchens to use the bathroom about half an hour ago. That's how we found him."

I looked up at Professor Longbottom who looked rather stressed, "I'm glad your alright then, Bobby. Please remember though you can't skip your classes, or hide away like this. If another professor had found you, they might have taken house points from Hufflepuff! If something is troubling you, my door is always open, and Rupert, and Teddy here want to help you just as much as I do."

My eyes drifted to the floor before looking up at the older man, who until now, had been silent. He gave me a warm smile, before saying, "So you are, Bobby Steinhart? I must say, Bobby, you've been all the talk at the Ministry. None of us were aware, until recently, that your mother had another son before she passed. It is a pleasure to meet you!"

"You knew my mother? Even though she was a squib?"

The man looked at Professor Longbottom, "Professor, may I have a word with, Bobby, in private? For say 40 minutes? I'll have him back to, Rupert in time for tryouts."

"Of course, Secretary Weasley."

"Take my hand, Bobby."

I took Mr. Weasley's hand, and it became clear we were going to apparate somewhere. Soon after we left, we landed in outside a pub with a sign that said, _The Three Broomsticks_ on it. When we entered, we were met by an older woman who gave Secretary Weasley a big smile, "Arthur! Good to see you. What can I get for you, and the boy?"

"Thank you, Madam Rosmerta. I'll have a butterbeer myself, and a soda with cherry syrup for young, Bobby here."

"Er, uh is this Ministry business then?"

"In part, yes."

"The upstairs room is room is empty, take it, and I'll bring up your drinks."

"You're too kind. Thank you."

Mr. Weasley led me upstairs, and pointed to a worn, overstuffed chair, "Take a seat, Bobby. I suppose you're wondering why I brought you here. I didn't answer your question right away, because it is a long story, and I wanted to take the time to explain it to you fully. I believe you have a right to know who your mother was, and why you are here in Hogwarts now."

Madam Rosmerta delivered our drinks, and left us soon after. Mr. Weasley took off his hat, and sighed, "I knew your mother. She was one of the few squibs who worked for the Ministry. The 1990's were very dark times for us. While I won't go into detail about all of it, there are some witches, and wizards out there who are bad, and they misuse magic against people, both magical, and muggle alike. In the latter half of the 90's, it was especially bad," he paused, and took a sip of his Butterbeer before going on.

"When I first met mother, she had just been ordained as a priest by the Presiding Wizarding Bishop of the Church, which is known in the Ministry as the Sub-Office of Ecclesial Affairs. The Wizarding Church was the most outspoken parts of the Ministry against these dark wizards. Unfortunately, as your brother may have told you, the Ministry neglects the church, and it receives practically no official, or public attention from the Ministry. It is simply a part of the Ministry because some wizards are Christians, and the Ministry has an agreement with the Muggle Prime Minister to provide them with a church so they can worship. It runs itself really."

"So if the Church is ignored, how did it make these dark wizards angry?"

"When the Ministry fell, employees in the sub-office, the clergy, and the bishop began an active resistance effort. They sheltered muggle born wizards, and passed information off to an organization known as the Order of the Phoenix. Your mother was particularly outspoken. She was the rector of the parish church in Hogsmeade here. I was assigned as part of a protective detail to her very briefly, which is how we met. Her husband was a wizard who worked for Auror Office, and was killed trying to protect Rufus Scrimgeour. I believe that's why she became a target in the end. Close to the end of the war, she directly confronted the leader of these dark wizards, delivering a bull of excommunication from the Presiding Bishop on him, and the entire dark wizard organization. That was the only time they paid any attention to the church."

"So they killed her?"

"No. The man cursed her with a blood malediction instead, perhaps because he didn't think the church was much of a threat. Your mother survived the war, but became very sick. She was in, and out of St. Mungo's. After the war, she met another squib from America who was training to be priest, and they had had a very short relationship. And that's how you were born. Your mother died afterward at St. Mungo's. That's how I know this story. Because your parents were both squibs, you were separated from your half brother who was confirmed to be magical. Your father took you to America. Had we known you were magical, we would have kept you here."

I was flapping my hands quite a bit. I felt a tear streak down my face. Mr. Weasley offered me a napkin to wipe my eyes, "My parents are squibs, Mr. Weasley. That's not a good thing is it?"

"Bobby, listen to me. Mistreating non-magical people, be they muggles, or squibs is terribly wrong. I've spent my entire career fighting prejudice like that. And now on the twilight of my career before I retire, I can tell you, your mother was one of the bravest squibs I ever knew. Standing up to Lord Voldemort in person. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

I finished my soda, and we got up, "Oh look at the time. I better get you back for tryouts!"

I nodded, and followed Mr. Weasley from the room. I finally had the story of my mom. I didn't know much about my dad's side of the family. At least I had something to talk about when I went home to see Niall again.


	7. Tryouts

I sat in the stands around the Quidditch pitch nervously watching my fellow Hufflepuffs zoom around on brooms, and hitting a volatile flying ball they called a bludger. Others carried a non-flying ball called a Quaffle, and tried to throw it through one of the circular goals. Conor was cheering, and whooping as the players went about their moves.

My eye was nervously on the bludger which seemingly had a mind of its own. I saw Rupert had a small bat which he used to hit the bludger at various points to keep it from harming the other players. Conor seemed to sense my unease, and patted me gently on the shoulder, "Don't worry, mate, Rupert is one of the best beaters in the school. He won't let that bludger come anywhere near us!"

I went to respond when suddenly there were cries of, "Bobby, Conor! Look out!"

Conor managed to scurry out of the way, and grabbed me by my robes to pull me with him, just as I saw the bludger coming at us. The bludger went straight through the wooden bench I had been sitting on. I quickly fumbled for my wand, and panicked, Conor yelled, "That's not supposed to happen…"

Again Conor pulled me away from where I was standing, and the bludger came bursting up through stands again. That was two times the bludger had gone directly where I had been standing. Rupert was flying low overhead of us trying to hit the bludger away from us, or me in particular. Conor, and I quickly ran down the steps out of the stand, "Bludgers aren't supposed to harm anyone not in the match. Someone hexed that bludger!"

"Who would want to hex a bludger to hurt me…"

Suddenly, I saw Conor looking at a student who had just seen us, and was running away from the pitch, wand in hand, "Was that Damian? From Potions?"

"It sure as bloody hell, was. I'm going to curse him for this so bad!"

I saw Conor take off, running after Damian, "Conor, wait, don't leave me!"

I heard a smash through the stands again, and I threw myself out of the way, off the stairs to dodge the bludger. I fell through some tenting, and saw a familiar face, "Teddy, help! The bludger is after…"

"I know, mate. Take this bat, and broom, Rupert, and I are going to need your help to put it back in the box."

"I've never flown before!"

"Don't worry, it comes naturally for many wizards."

I quickly mounted the broom, and took the bat, "It's coming, mate! Best be going now, Bobby!"

"How?"

"Kickoff with your feet!"

Before I respond, I felt my feet leap off the ground, and the broom took me out of the tent, and zooming out into the pitch. Rupert quickly came alongside me, "Hi, Bobby, when that bludger comes at you next, I want you to hit it towards me with your bat. I'll be flying lower towards the floor, mate. Teddy has the box, and will lock it place when I hit it towards him. Good luck!"

I saw the bludger shoot up from the tent I had been in, and it came at me. I found that by gripping my broom, and leaning one way, or another would allow me to steer in a different direction. When the bludger was just about to close on me, I deflected it with the bat. I didn't aimed downwards though, and I had hit it out towards the Lake. Soon it came flying back even faster at me.

This time I tried to concentrate about where I would hit the bludger. When it came close to hitting me, I swung the bat down, and hit the bludger straight down towards the pitch. Rupert pivoted his broom, and intercepted the bludger just as it tried to come back at me, he hit it towards Teddy, who had his wand pointed at the bludger. Teddy yelled, " _Accio_ bludger!"

The bludger slowed a fair amount, and floated into Teddy's outstretched arms. As soon as he took hold out of it, a struggle ensued as it tried to break out of his grip, and come up back at me. Teddy threw himself on top of the box so he could lock it back into place. A few Hufflepuffs dismounted their brooms, and helped Teddy hold the bludger down, while one of them fastened it back into place. The box was then tightly shut, and locked.

I was passed the point of meltdown at this point. I had expended all of my energy, and emotions just trying to keep myself from being hit. Rupert suddenly flew alongside me, and came to stop right next to me, "Bobby, Professor Slughorn gave me this calming draught to give you, just in case. Drink this vial before we land."

Shaking, I took the vial, and downed all of it. I felt the soothing potion worksits magic over me almost immediately. I saw Rupert tying a piece of rope to the front of my broom, "Hold tight, and I'll guide us down. Looks like Conor stunned that Ravenclaw kid pretty badly, he got carried off to the hospital wing by the elves."

Rupert gently flew us down towards the ground on the pitch, when we were close to the ground he called back, "Land on both your feet, mate."

I did as he instructed. When we had landed a large crowd of cheering Hufflepuff students met us, while a group of professors waited silently off at the entrance to the pitch, led by a somber looking Professor McGonagall. My fellow Hufflepuff students were chanting my name, "Bobby! Bobby!"

There were other chants like, "Bobby's our next beater! Make him a beater," too.

Rupert, and Teddy gently parted the crowds, and with Rupert taking my hand, led me back towards the professors. McGonagall looked both angry, and relieved at the same time, "Bobby, are you alright?"

I smiled weakly, and took a moment to flap my hands before saying, "That bludger gave me quite a scare, Professor. Thanks to Rupert, and Teddy, I think I'll live."

I saw Conor being escorted by Professor Longbottom, "Professors, Conor here just turned himself into me at my office. He said he stunned Damian Taylor, the Ravenclaw who hexed the bludger. He takes full responsibility for putting him in the hospital wing."

"Well then, Professor Longbottom, as Hufflepuff's head of house, I will let you determine his punishment. 60 points will be deducted from Ravenclaw for this injustice, and 10 from Hufflepuff as well. Professor Flitwick, you may punish Mr. Taylor further as you see fit, but he must serve at least two full detentions."

I winced as she said that, I could see Teddy, and Rupert looked unnerved by the loss of 10 points too, McGonagall spoke again with a small smile, "Why so gloom, gentlemen? For your collective heroism I am awarding Hufflepuff 50 points, plus another 10 points for Mr. Steinhart's willingness to try out for Hufflepuff's currently unfilled second beater position."

I heard Conor cheer, "Yes!"

And Teddy, and Rupert, slapped me on the back, with Rupert saying "Well done, Bobby. What say you? Will you be our second beater? You certainly have the build for it."

I knew I wanted to make friends, and make new people, this seemed the perfect way to do so. Flapping my hands excitedly, I said, "I'd love too."

I thought tryouts would be a terrible experience for me, and while it wasn't fun initially, I had become a hero, and won the respect of my fellow housemates. Best of all, I was now on the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team. I was already looking forward to my first match.


End file.
